This invention relates to thrust bearings. More particularly, this invention is a magnet holder for use with an annular thrust bearing which uses a magnetic field source to be detected by a magnetic field sensor, for example for determining the rotational speed of a rotating thrust race with respect to an opposed fixed thrust race.
Current electronic speed sensors consist of two independent components whose sole purpose is to sense speed. Typically, a magnetic field source is pressed onto a especially prepared shaft and a sensor is positioned with respect to a magnetic field source. Many manufacturers of mechanical and electrical systems apportion only a very limited axial and radial space for thrust bearings.
It is extremely important that the thrust bearings and the magnetic field source are very compact and take up very little space, especially in the axial direction, yet function properly, require minimum or no adjustment of the magnetic field source and magnetic field sensor at installation and not lose pilot upon axial movement of one thrust race with respect to the other thrust race.
In addition to the requirement by manufacturers that the components be very compact and take up very little space, manufacturers also require that there be fewer changes and the costs be lower than systems provided in the past. Previously, when a customer required a thrust bearing speed sensor a special extended race had to be tooled and produced to provide room for magnet attachment. Often a custom bearing had to be constructed to accompany the new race replacing the original production bearing or bearing assembly.
This invention provides a means of attaching a magnet to existing thrust bearing assemblies. Thus, the customer, if desired, need only buy the plastic magnet holder of this invention and attach the magnet holder to existing thrust bearing assemblies. This, of course, eliminates the additional costs of building a specially extended race and other required construction to provide room for magnet attachment. Of course, if the customer so desires, the customer may buy the combination of the ring and the magnet holder. The sizes and shapes of the magnet holder and annular thrust bearing are very compact and take up very little space, especially in the axial direction, and yet function properly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.